Fighting for Life
by IceGirl2772
Summary: The two most evil wizards in the Wizard World are after Alex and Mason's sister, Millennia. Will everyone survive? Better summary inside. Alex/Mason Max/OC Justin/Juliet First WOWP story EVER! Part 1 of 3. READ AND REVIEW! T for now. Will bump to M l8r. :D
1. Prologue: Rising Darkness

**Hi, everyone! You may not know me but I know you (haha! jk). I've been here and there reading and reviewing a couple of **_**Wizard of Waverly Place**_** fanfictions. Over the past couple of months, I've been dreaming about this story and after reading **_**Dangerously in Love**_**, **_**Life Like This**_** and **_**Look After You **_**by Julia101, I finally decided to commit it to an actual story. Speaking of **_**Look After You**_**, can you PLEASE UPDATE IT? I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MASON!**

**Name: Fighting for Life**

**Author: IceGirl2772**

**Summary: Alex is celebrating her nineteenth birthday. Of course, Mason, Justin, Max, Harper, Theresa, Jerry and all their family and friends are there to celebrate the momentous occasion. But when an evil sorcerer and his wife attempt to spoil the celebrations and kill Alex and Millennia, dark secrets come to light and it puts their lives at risk. Why are they being attacked? What will change for Alex and Millennia? Will everyone survive? Alex/Mason OC/OC**

**Rating: T for fantasy violence (will be bumped up to M later on)**

**Disclaimer: The OCs and plot are all I own. I do not own anything related to Wizards of Waverly Place and that includes locations, characters and more. I don't own any of the songs.**

**If you see any references to other stories in here, I apologise. I'm not attempting any plagerism. Also, there will be links in my profile to photos of famous people my OCs would closely resemble.**

**Well, unless you don't read my other stories from other archives, you know me so you know I'm trying to cut down on the amount of time I spend on my author's notes. But on some occassions, I will accidentally waste a page on this.**

**As for Mason's sister, Millennia, all shall be explained later on in the story. And this is just the beginning. I'm writing a three-part series.**

**When it comes to spells, I'm doing a combination of spells. I'll have some from Harry Potter, some will actually be in Gaelic and I'll make up some spells of my own. Wish me luck.**

**There'll be loads of action, romance, adventure, romance, drama, romance, chaos, romance, slight humour…and did I mention there'll be loads of romance? And yes I did. Plus, for the mystery guy, as to what he looks like (even though he's not appearing till later on in the story), think Justin Bieber with his new haircut. He's smoking hot! (Yes. I have Bieber Fever.)**

**ENJOY! (I just wasted a page. DAMNIT! This will be a long prologue…)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue – Rising Darkness<span>

Normally, all parts of the wizard world are bright, colourful and cheerful filled with wizards, wearwolves, pixies, faries and trolls alike who lived together in perfect harmony. At least, the parts explored by certain wizards were peaceful. But there is a dark side to the wizard world. And that dark side is ruled by a sorcerer named Mortimer Kronj with some assistance from his wife, the witch from Arthurian times, Morgan le Fay. Their only desire is to bring the wizarding world down to its knees and take over what is left when they are finished with their rage.

Mortimer is as evil as they come. And a damn near handsome one of that. He has long black hair and brown eyes as dark as milk chocolate. His voice is smoothing like chocolate and about as smooth as the voice of Sean Connery. His skin was tanned bronze and his body was muscular but not in an oh-my-god-he's-ripped sort of way; in a wow-he-has-incredably-sexy-abs sort of way. His clothing consisted of black boots, black pants and a black shirt slightly ripped at the chest which had a cape and hood sewed on.

Morgan le Fay is as beautiful as the rays of the sun in the sunset and almost as evil as the 'darling' warlock she has completely devoted herself to so many centuries ago (anyone wanting to leave to spill everything they had eaten into the toilet is free to do so). Her long dark brown hair cascaded elegently down her back. Her eyes were as green as emerald stones shining under a bright light. Her skin is milky white and smooth and delicate to the lightest touch. Her voice was smooth and seductive. Her figure was tanned and curved in all the right places. Her hot form was shown off in her skimpy outfit; a maid's outfit that strippers in the human world were sometimes seen in. The top had thin straps and covered only her breasts, exposing her well-toned stomach. Her skirt started at her hips and ended just half an inch below her bottom. Her slender legs were covered by black lace stockings and her feet were hidden in black heels.

"It is nearly time, Morgan; time for the prophecy to come true," Mortimer announced.

"The only chance we have, Mortimer, is to destroy them before they realise their true destiny," Morgan stated somewhat calmly.

"We have waited fifteen antagonizing years for this moment, my wife; fifteen years too long. We killed them the first time. But their fathers had to have them reborn," Mortimer growled.

"But fate has rewarded us with another chance, my husband. This time, it will be us who will emerge from the ensuing battle victorious and not those warrior wizards," Morgan sneered.

"And this is a chance we shall not blow. Soon, the current powers of the Wizard World will be overthrown by our own power. And when that day comes, there will be no one left to stop us. Not even the prophecy ones," Mortimer promised.

"If there is any time to attack them, my love, now would be the best time. They will be celebrating a birthday at their lair. One of the warrior wizards is turning nineteen; the age appropiate for the warrior wizard to be aware of his or her true destiny. If we attack now, they won't be able to stop us," Morgan smirked.

"Patience, my sweet. Although your point is strong, we must wait for the right moment," Mortimer reminded her.

"And when is the right moment?" Morgan demanded.

Mortimer thought about for a moment before turning to his wife with a sly grin, "So tell me, my loving wife. How do you feel about crashing a birthday party?"

_Mmmm, mmmm…. Mmmmmmmmm…  
><em>_I get wings to fly… Oh… I'm alive! Yeah!_

_When you call on me, when I hear you breathe,  
><em>_I get wings to fly. I feel that I'm alive._

_When you look at me, I can touch the sky.  
><em>_I know that I'm alive._

Russo hit the snooze button on her alarm clock before snuggling deep underneath her covers once more. Unfortunately for her, she never got the chance to. And that was because the door opened and her loving British half-werewolf boyfriend Mason Greyback walked in carrying a tray with food and a pink rose in a vase.

"Rise and shine, beautiful," Mason sing-songed as he set the tray on the bedside table.

"No," Alex grumbled before pulling the sheet over her head.

Mason sighed theatrically. Alex never was a morning person. He knew this and even accepted the fact the moment he asked her to live with him when graduation and college came around. But then, he smiled. He knew exactly how to wake her up.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, do not leave me with no choice but to take desperate measures," Mason threatened playfully as he ran his hands up and down her sides, "And you know what that means..."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Alex exclaimed as she threw the covers off her torso and bolted upright.

"Thought that would work," Mason remarked as he placed the tray on her lap and sat on the mattress next to her.

"Are we celebrating a special occasion?" Alex asked, pretending to be blank.

"Hey! It's not everyday my girlfriend turns nineteen," Mason retorted as he kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday, love."

"You really are too good for me," Alex teased as she pecked his lips.

"OK. Eat up and get dressed. We're going out," Mason announced as he held up a strawberry near her mouth.

"Where are we going?" Alex questioned as she took a bite of the strawberry Mason was offering before offering him the second strawberry.

"It's a surprise," Mason responded mysteriously before accepting the strawberry Alex offered him.

"Baby, you know how much I hate surprises," Alex moaned.

"I think you'll love this one," Mason whispered before planting kisses on her neck.

"OK. If you don't stop now, we'll never get out of here," Alex stated before gently shoving him away and taking a bite out of the pancakes, "Wow. These are really good. Are you sure Millenia didn't swing by and make these?"

When Alex is talking about Millennia, she's talking about Millennia Madeline Greyback, Mason's sister; although sometimes, they call her M&Mor just Miles. She is ten years younger than Mason. But, unlike her older brother, she is a wizard, not a werewolf (both parents are werewolves but their father is of wizard and werewolf ancestry). Since she's the only wizard of the two siblings, she is automatically the Greyback family wizard. She has long medium brong hair that was not wavy but not curly or dead straight either that flowed elegently down her back until it was just mere inches above her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes, much like Alex's, hold the power to melt even the heart which is completely made of pure cold ice. She met Alex not long after they started dating again after Alex decided to stay in the wizard competition (that day was also when that totally hilarious moment happened where Mason ate Dean) and the two of them connected instantely. It seemed like they were already friends long before they met! Freaky! They even get together to pull pranks like the one they pulled at Tribeca Prep one day during Alex and Mason's senior year and Millennia's junior year. And yes. Despite the ten year age difference between the Greyback siblings, Millennia is only one school year below Alex and Mason, considering Millennia and Mason went through high school close to a hundred times in their century-long lifetime.

_Begin flashback  
><em>"_Alright! I know someone is behind this!" Mr Larritate boomed as he raised his hand to reveal the honey and all kinds of stuff that shan't be named in this story._

_Currently, Mr Larritate is mad. And I mean so mad he's literally turning red in the face a little bit. You see, somebody poured honey on the handrails and placed barely noticeable stuff on top of that and whenever somebody touched the handrails as they walked up or down the stairs, they ended up with all kinds of sticky stuff on their hands._

"_You've gotta admit, Mr Larritate, whoever pulled that prank was a genius," one of the students remarked, earning nods in agreement from a few of her fellow students surrounding her._

"_A genius, he or she is or they are. But I will find the person or people responsible," Mr Larritate swore, "And I think I know who."_

"_Oh my god, Millennia. You've never been to a concert?" Alex Russo scoffed in disbelief as she and Millennia jogged down the stairs with their outer hands in their jacket pockets and their inner hands holding their bags._

"_My dad deems them too 'loud' and 'dangerous.' But I'd like to go to a concert someday, no matter what my overprotective father says and my doofus brother aka your lovesick boyfriend agrees with him from time to time," Millennia connfessed._

"_Aw, geez, Miles. I love you too," Mason remarked sarcastically._

"_I know you do. I'm just too lovable," Milennia retorted with a grin._

"_Harper and I have scored an extra ticket to the Allstar Weekend concert Saturday night at Waverly Place. You wanna join us?" Alex offered._

"_Yeah. My dad may be strict, but he's easy to fool. Besides, this is me and Allstar Weekend we're talking about here! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Millennia laughed._

"_Hold it right there, Miss Russo and Miss Greyback!" Mr Larritate shouted as he approached them._

"_We did nothing!" was their immediate response as they raised their hands in innocence._

"_Did you have any part in that prank?" Mr Larritate demanded._

"_What makes you think we did?" Alex replied._

"_This has your names written all over it," Mr Larritate pointed out._

"_Mr Larritate, with all due respect, Alex and I practically do this for a living. This is clearly the works of a first-timer…well, that and its exhausive. Do you know how many handrails there are in school alone?" Millennia defended._

"_Then why are the two of you carrying a jar of honey in plastic bags?" Mr Larritate demanded as he pointed to the jars Alex and Milennia were holding in plastic bags like Mr Larritate said._

"_Millennia and I felt like honey sandwiches for lunch today and we decided to make it at school so it's fresh," Alex lied._

"_It's best to have honey sandwiches immediately after making them otherwise the honey would just soak into the bread and make it feel and taste awful," Millennia stretched the lie even further._

"_It was you two, wasn't it?" Mr Larritate sighed._

"_Yes it was," Alex confessed._

"_We decided to have a back-to-basic-pranks week," Millennia added, "And it all started when we put all that shoe polish on the toilet seats."_

"_Wait. That was you?" Mason gasped._

"_Aw come on, Mason! It's us we're talking about!" Alex and Millennia retorted._

"_True," Mason shrugged._

"_Alex and Millennia always pull the best pranks in school!" another student hollared._

"_YEAH!" the majority of the student body cried in agreement._

"_We try," the two girls giggled as they bowed theatrically._

"_But they are also juvenile deliquents who don't belong in a place of order like this," TJ Taylor said as he stepped towards the two girls and knocked their belongings off of their shoulders._

"_Ooooh," the crowd chorused._

"_Uh, you may want to stop looking at your reflection and talking to it, TJ, because girls find it really unattractive," Alex retorted._

"_BURN!" the student body hooted._

"_Alex and I are still teacher's deputies in art so we still have the right to ask you to draw us a detention slip and we'll sign it," Millennia demanded._

"_I'll show you a detention slip," TJ smirked._

"_Thank you. That's exactly what we wanted," Alex replied with a grin._

_That caused that little smirk to disappear from his face. "Well, that backfired."_

"_Ya think?" Millennia threw back whilst matching his little smirk._

_TJ's smirk returned, "I knew there was a reason I like you, Greyback. Although, your brother can be irritable."_

"_Hey!" Mason exclaimed, clearly offended._

"_You wanna go to lunch sometime?" TJ asked ignoring Mason's comment._

"_I'm not interested in having a boyfriend," Millenia responded._

"_Good answer," Mason remarked._

"_Are you ever gonna be NOT overprotective of me?" Millennia sighed._

"_You're my little sister and I love you!" Mason defended._

"_I love you too, big brother," Millennia replied._

"_Miles, look at the time," Alex warned as she showed Millenia her watch._

"_Aw crud," Millenia hissed before she and Alex stood on the bench and yelled,_

"_GET AWAY FROM THE LABS!"_

_Everyone immediately began running and screaming just as something exploded in the chemistry labs. Coughing, Harper and a few of the other chemistry students inside at the time rushed out of the labs covered in nothing but ash and soot. The majority of the student body applauded Alex and Millennia for their amazing prank once more. Even Mason was applauding them. Alex and Millennia said 'Thank you very much' and bowed before noticing the death glare Mr Larritate was giving them._

"_Wow. Look at the time," Millenia remarked as she looked at her iPhone._

"_We'd better be going," Alex added before both girls simply ran out._

"_The only place you're going to afternoon detention!" Mr Larritate called after them.  
><em>_End flashback_

"You done?" Mason asked as he referred to her now clean plate.

"You really should become a chef," Alex commented.

"Hmmm…nah. Artist's more me," Mason shrugged before kissing her quickly and taking the tray out.

With a smile on her face, Alex walked towards her closet and picked out an outfit before walking into the master bathroom for a nice relaxing shower. **(AN: Since she'll be wearing this outfit for the majority of the story, the link to the outfit will be in my profile. Same goes to Millenia, Justin, Max, the mystery guy and Mason.)** After 20 minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom in her outfit with her teeth brushed and her wavy hair down with a white hairband to hold it back out of her eyes. Mason dropped his car keys and his jaw. Anyone enjoying this?

"What? You've seen me in this before," Alex reminded her boyfriend.

"Since I'm a werewolf, I barely have self-control! Having you looking hot isn't helping!" Mason barely managed to squeak out.

"Oh, if Millennia could see you now," Alex sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and murmuring seductively in his ear, "Besides, you've seen me in less."

"You're gonna be the end of me," Mason groaned.

They kissed quickly. And of course, with these two, it wasn't enough to satisfy them. They kissed some more which quickly turned passionate. Mason had Alex trapped between the wall and himself as his kisses slowly moved across her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck.

"Mason…we have to…get going," Alex struggled to say inbetween moans as her boyfriend kissed her chest through her shirt.

"I don't think they'll mind if we're a bit late," Mason retorted as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"We have to go," Alex repeated before pushing him away and murmuring seductively in his ear, "Besides, we will have more time tonight when we're alone."

"You're going to kill me, Alex," Mason groaned.

"I know," Alex grinned mischiveously before swiping his car keys, "I'm driving."

"Oh no, you don't!" Mason retorted before proceeding to chase his girlfriend through the apartment complex to the parking lot…only to find her sitting behind the wheel of his car already, "Aw, come on, love. That's not fair! You can't use your magic in a race. That's cheating."

"I think it's pretty fair to me. Besides, I want to savour it. Next year, Max will be 18 and we'll all have to compete in the wizard competition. And I don't have that much of a chance of keeping the family powers," Alex defended.

"Alex, you know you have about as much of a chance to win as Justin," Mason sighed.

"But we're lucky we were able to catch up at all because of what happened two years ago, remember?" Alex reminded him.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty confident you'll win this; for us," Mason assured her with a soft smile as he kissed her hand, "Now, can you flash yourself into the passenger seat? I'm taking you to a surprise, remember?"

"Fine," Alex pouted before doing so.

"Thank you," Mason responded cheekily before sliding behind his car and passing her a blindfold.

"I really hate surprises," Alex grumbled before doing the blindfold up on the back of her head.

"And no cheating," Mason demanded seriously.

"Yes, sir," Alex giggled with a mock salute.

Just to make sure, Mason waved his hands over her eyes. Once he was satisfied, he started the ignition and pulled out of the parking space close to the apartment complex they reside in. Occassionally, like at every traffic light they stop at, Mason would glance over at his beautiful girlfriend beside him to make sure she wasn't peeking through the blindfold or using her magic to find out what plan he had going through his mind. He consciously checked his jean pocket to make sure his birthday present for her was still inside. To him, it felt like it was burning a large hole to escape. But it would that night when they were alone…if she says yes.

Sure, when Mason met Alex, it was love at first sight. And she was his true love as proven by the true love necklace. And considering the hell they went through just to stay together, it would be wrong to NOT make their relationship official and take it to the next level. And when I say that, I mean by actually getting married. Of course, he had also taken into consideration the possibility of her losing the wizard competition and her powers and if she did, because of the wizard law forbidding werewolves from having a relationship with mortals, he would give up his powers in a heartbeat. Because if he couldn't be with her…well, I think you and I both know what he will do. But for those who don't know…he will surely die.

Not before long, he arrived at the surprise location…well; it's not exactly a surprise. It's the apartment of the Russo family which resides above the Waverly Place Sub Station. Harper Finkle was already waiting outside for Mason to arrive with the birthday girl. Immediately, Mason held his girlfriend in his arms bridal style, much to her protests.

"Hey, guys," Harper greeted.

"Hi, Harper!" Alex responded happily.

"Is Mason still being your knight in shining armour?" Harper teased.

"When isn't he being my knight in shining armour?" Alex retorted affectionately as she managed to kiss her loving boyfriend on the cheek.

"OK, love. You can take off the blindfold now," Mason told her after he finally set her on the feet once he stepped inside the sub shop.

Alex undid the blindfold and let it fall to the ground. But she didn't notice the piece of material on the ground near her feet. She was too amazed at the sight before her. The place had been decorated with banners, balloons, streamers; any decoration related to a birthday party...one that is appropiate for someone who is turning nineteen of course.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered as they jumped out of their hiding places and sprinkled random streamers and other pieces of confetti as they blew their party horns.

"Happy brithday, Alex," Mason whispered to her.

"You did all this?" Alex gasped at her boyfriend.

"Don't forget the help your beloved sister gave, Mason," Millennia laughed as she embraced her best friend tightly, "Happy birthday, Alex."

"Thanks, Miles," Alex thanked as she returned the tight embrace.

"I wouldn't be so sure about beloved, sis," Mason laughed.

"Don't ruin it, bro," Millennia threatened.

"Yes, Millennia," was Mason's immediate reply.

"19 years old already. It seems just like yesturday when I was giving birth to you in that cab," Theresa Russo sobbed before turning to glare at her husband, Jerry Russo, "Because your father is so cheap, he tried to make me walk to the hospital."

"I offered to push you in a shopping cart!" Jerry defended.

"To this day, I still love the story of how you were born in a taxi cab," Millennia laughed.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," Jerry said to his daughter as he embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, dad," Alex responded, "Hey. Where are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

"Happy birthday, Alex!" Justin and Max Russo exclaimed, causing Alex to jump and scream.

"Alright. You got me," Alex laughed as she embraced both of her brothers.

Of course, Justin and Max were doing well with their lives as well. Justin is now 21 and doing well in his college education. He has been accepted into Harvard Medical School and was eager about becoming a doctor. He is only 4-5 years away from earning his medical license. As for Max, he is surviving his final year at Tribeca Prep. At least he has Millennia in his classes, so he's not alone.

"Mason Arthur Greyback, if you do that to me ANYTIME, I will electricute you THEN strangle you in your sleep," Millennia threatened her brother.

"I still remember what you did to me last time. Trust me. I'm not even considering it," Mason reassured his sister as he rubbed his butt where his tail is during transformations.

"Good. Come on, Alex. My present to you is in the lair," Millennia informed Alex as they went to the lair which is actually the sub station's food storage.

"So Mason, what's your present to Alex?" Max questioned the werewolf.

"Thank God the girls are out of earshot," Mason remarked.

"Why?" Harper quizzed.

"Because if it is alright with Mr and Mrs Russo here, I would like to ask Alex to marry me," Mason confessed, forcing Zeke Beakerman to clamp his mouth over Harper's mouth to smother her squeals in excitement.

"Of course it's alright with us, Mason. Alex really loves you and you and Millennia are a part of the family already!" Theresa reassured him.

"Mason, you're much better for Alex then the guys she used to date. You actually make her happy and you're a good influence on her," Jerry added before quietly threatening him, "But if you break her heart again, I wouldn't care if you and your family – except Millennia – are powerful werewolves. I will personally come after you and kill you and no one – not even Alex or Millennia – would be able to stop me."

"Mr Russo, I love your daughter more than anything in the entire world – even my own sister – and the last thing I want to do is hurt her in any way possible. If she lost her wizard powers, I would give up my werewolf powers in a heartbeat. If she ever died, I would die with her. She's my whole world and I wouldn't be able to live with her. To be honest, I don't know how I was able to survive over 500 years without her," Mason confessed. **(AN: Mason's 526 and Millennia's 516.)**

"Aww, that is so romantic!" Harper cooed appreciatively after Zeke finally removed his hand from her hand before turning to Zeke and glaring at him, "Why can't you be more like Mason?"

"Aw come on!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Can we see the ring?" Justin asked.

Proudly, Mason took the navy blue velvet ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring. Everyone approached him to get a good look at the ring and they were amazed at the beautifully crafted piece of jewellry.

The band was silver and had a swirly effort on the front surrounding the fiamond. One medium-sized diamond and loads of little ones make up the shape of leeves on both sides of the big diamond and the various ones which make up the shape of a flower. On the underside of the ring, the words _My Soulmate_ were engraved in perfect calligraphy. **(AN: OK. My description does NOT give this beautiful engagement ring justice. So I suggest you go to the link in my profile to see it. And…where it says **_**Rothem Collection**_**, imagine **_**My Soulmate**_** engraved there in the perfect calligraphy like I said in the paragraph.)**

"Oh my gosh, Mason! It's beautiful!" Theresa gushed.

"That must have cost a lot," Jerry remarked.

"I have also contributed," Christopher Greyback contributed as he stepped forward, "I am also fond of Alex and her family and since she makes my children happy, how could I not help?" **(AN: That is Mason and Millennia's father. I know we will meet him in a future episode but since we're still to meet him, we don't know his actual name, so I just settled with Christopher.)**

"How are you gonna propose to her?" Justin demanded.

"He's gonna take her for a romantic stroll along the beach in the sunset and propose to her on the cliff," Justin explained, earning looks, "I helped him plan the perfect moment to propose!"

"We can have werewolf thanksgiving!" Max cheered, earning quizitive looks from Christopher.

"Do NOT ask," was all Mason said to his dad.

"Alex and Millennia have been gone for a while," Harper stated.

"That's weird," Zeke agreed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Christopher sighed, "Whenever those two are gone for this long, it spells trouble."

_BANG! CRASH! BOOM!_

"That doesn't sound good," Jerry remarked.

They all ran to the lair. But they found that the door was locked. They thought that this was strange. They didn't remember Alex and Millennia locking the door when they went inside. Thankfully, Justin and Max whipped out their wands and muttered some spell the majority of the clan has never heard before. But it worked and the door was unlocked. They barged into the lair and gasped at the sight.

Most of the room was trashed. Books, papers and potion bottles were destroyed and spread out all over the place. Chairs and tables were turned over. The sight frightened everyone. Everyone was especially frightened of Alex and Millennia with where they were and the states they were currently in. Both girls were unconscious and had cuts on her foreheads just millimetres from their right temples.

Millennia was at the left side of the room pinned to the floor by the giant table the Russo kids normally sat at whenever Jerry was giving them Wizard Lessons surrounded by various books and papers. Her legs underneath the table were on their sides despite Millennia being sprawled on her back and bent as if she was on a run. Her right hand was resting on her stomach while her left hand was laid out next to her. Her navy blue wand was out of reach.

Alex was at the left side of the room pinned to the floor by the wooden potions cabinet surrounded by shattered potion bottles and their spilt contents. Her legs were in the same position as Millennia's despite her being sprawled on her back; legs on their sides and bent as if she was on a run. Her arms were spread out on either side of her. Her red wand was out of reach.

Christopher and Mason stepped approached the two girls. With their werewolf hearing, they were able to tune out the others and only focus on their heartbeats and breathing patterns. Millennia's heartbeat was loud, strong and fast. Her breathing pattern was completely normal. Alex's heartbeat was virtually non-existent. To make things worse, she wasn't breathing.

Immediately, Mason gently did a few chest compressions, pinched her nose, tilted her head back, opened her mouth and sealed their lips together as he gave her two slow breaths. Then he used his werewolf hearing again. Her heartbeat was getting stronger and her breathing pattern began to regulate. Neither girls regained consciousness. But they were alive at least. That was when they finally noticed the two people present in the room who caused this on Alex and Millennia. And these two are people Christopher and Jerry knew very well.

"Mortimer and Morgan," Jerry and Christopher growled very dangerously.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Christopher Greyback and Jerry Russo," Mortimer greeted.

"Long time, no see," Morgan remarked.

"Well, we would say that it was nice to see you guys again after 15 years. But then we would be lying," Christopher retorted.

"My, my, that's a bit harsh," Mortimer tormented.

"Well, excuse us for not being pleasant considering you tried to kill our little girls the last time we met," Jerry seived.

"Correction: we DID kill them. None of you were ready to let them go so you had that old professor with that crumby beard bring them back to life," Morgan reminded him.

"Wait. Professor Crumbs?" Justin asked.

"Dad, what's going on?" Mason demanded.

"What happened?" the girls murmured as they came to.

"Mason, Justin, get the girls to safety," Christopher demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not going anywhere until we get answers!" Millennia decided.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Alex questioned.

"They're Mortimer Kronj and Morgan le Fey. They're the two most powerful and evil wizards in the realm," Jerry explained.

"Even more evil then the Longcapes?" Millennia assumed.

"That's easy, sweetheart," Christopher scoffed.

"Their plan is to overthrow the current powers of the Wizard World and then take over so they can transform the Wizard World in the way that they see it. But there are these powerful wizards called Warrior Wizards who will stand in their way to glory," Justin informed them.

"That doesn't explain why they came after Alex and Millennia though," Mason stated.

That caused Mortimer and Morgan to laugh at them. Alex and Millennia just gave everyone weird looks. Ignoring those looks, Mortimer turned to Christopher and Jerry and said,

"I cannot believe you. You kept this a secret? Even from your own blood? What kind of fathers are you?"

"Wait. Dad, what are they talking about?" Alex asked confusedly.

"We'll tell you later, honey," Jerry promised, "Right now, just try to survive this."

"How?" Alex and Millennia demanded.

"Here! Use these!" Christopher told them as he threw two wands at Alex and Millennia.

Alex's wand was much like her red one…without the little ball sitting comfortably on the end. The pattern on the colours was similar to the colour pattern of the candy cane. The main colour was navy blue with a gold streak circling its way towards the tip of the wand. On the bottom, the wand had the initials AR for Alexandra Russo written in perfect gold calligraphy.

Millennia's wand had a design similar to the one of Alex's warrior wand. The colours are the same. But it was their design that was different. The candy cane pattern was the same. But instead of it being mainly navy blue with a gold streak, it was gold with a navy blue streak. On the bottom, the wand had the initials MG for Millennia Greyback written in perfect blue calligraphy.

"This should be fun," Alex remarked as they pointed their wands at Mortimer and Morgan.

"You can say that again, my friend," Millennia agreed.

"Stupify!" Mortimer screamed as he shot a spell.

"Protego!" Millennia chanted as she used the spell to block the curse.

"Sectumsempra!" Morgan shouted as she shot a spell at Alex.

"Protego Maxima!" Alex exclaimed as she to blocked the spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the girls recited as they knocked the wands out of the hands of their enemies.

"You have improved. Despite being out of practice for the last 14 years," Mortimer complimented.

"Say what?" was Alex and Millennia's confused response.

"But we do not need wands to create a spell, remember?" Morgan reminded them in a taunting voice.

"Oh shit," the girls cursed.

"LANGUAGE!" Christopher, Jerry and Theresa repremended.

"Seriously?" the offspring in the room (Alex, Justin, Max, Mason and Millennia) groaned.

"The girls are about to get their butts toasted and all you guys care about is their language?" Justin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Way to have faith in us, bro," Alex cheered sarcastically.

"Guys, you might wanna turn around," Mason warned.

"Avada," Mortimer and Morgan began reciting.

"A maxia negra ir!" the girls chanted.

A powerful blast was sent from the ends of the wands. It was powerful enough to knock Mortimer and Morgan against the wall on the opposite side of the room. But the girls got knocked back against the wall as well. But by the feedback instead of the actual spell. When the lights faded, Mortimer and Morgan were weakened as if they needed to be recharged. Millennia and Alex were leaning against the wall swaying ready to faint.

"This isn't over," Mortimer and Morgan growled before Disapperating.

"Alex, Miles, are you guys OK?" Jerry asked worriedly.

"Girls?" Christopher said to them.

"Whoa," Millennia whispered.

"Uh, guys, they don't look good," Max stated.

"Guys, are you OK?" Justin repeated his father's question worriedly.

"We don't feel so," was all Alex managed before she and Millennia collapsed to the floor.

"GUYS!"

Mason's worried voice seemed like it was miles away to both Alex and Millennia. The last thing they remembered was being lifted into their brothers' arms before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That sucked BIG TIME but I'll get better at this as the story progresses. I promise.<strong>

**Well, I have to go now. I have other stories to work on. Want more? Review. Remember, NO FLAMES UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH IN MY STORIES!**

***sweetly* HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out

**Looks like the prologue was a success. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and added to alerts and/or faves!**

**Review replies!**

**Gfragrhkydbdfjksaqwfhpj: **_**Good chapter, you should really carry on **_

**Thanks for the review, mate! Don't worry. Continue, I shall. Nice review name, by the way.**

**Sara: **_**Please update! This chapter is so interesting! I love Millennia she's so fun! I'm glad there's gonna be a lot of romance! Hope there's more Alex and Mason to come! Is Juliet coming back soon?**_

**Glad you liked the chapter. I sorta based Millennia off me and a few of my friends. Couldn't help myself! I had a hard time coming up with a totally original personality for Millennia so I sort of drew her personality from herself and my three closest friends who are almost as happy and crazy as me (which translates to if the four of us are together, y'all are screwed). Thanks for the review!**

**giggle: **_**i like your chapter update soon **_

**How can I NOT update? Thanks for the review!**

**narusaku98: **_**This is a good story I hope you can continue as soon as possible.**_

**How about now? hehe I really like this story. And I've got a lot of future ideas in my mind. Thanks for the review!**

**Now I can do this. *rests feet on table* It feels so good to be back, baby.**

**I own nothing aside from this plot and my OCs. Wizards of Waverly Place rightfully belongs to Disney Channel. I can't believe the show's ending! After only four seasons! What's wrong with them? I was totally looking forward to the opportunity of having Gregg Sulkin join the main cast (and maybe throw Millennia into the mix as Mason's long-lost baby sister. hehehe…)! So many opportunities lost! Hey! I wonder who'll win the wizard competition in the end? What do you think? Will Justin be able to fulfill his lifelong ambition and become the family wizard? Will Alex's love for Mason conquor everything and allow Malex to stay together forever? Or will Max surprise everyone in the end and win the powers he needs? What will happen to everyone after the wizard competition has finally happened? How will the outcome affect the relationships Justin, Alex and Max share with their treasured loved ones? So many questions will be answered in one episode…**

**ENJOY! (And I've just wasted a page. DAMN IT!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – The Truth Comes Out<span>

*Mason's POV*

I'm worried. No. I'm BEYOND worried. I doubt that words would describe how I feel.

Five hours ago, we were celebrating Alex's birthday. Everyone was having a blast; especially Millennia and Brown Eyes. Then Millennia took Alex into the lair to get her present. Then Mortimer and Morgan attacked them. When all that was going on, Dad and Jerry were acting strangely; as if they were keeping a secret from the girls. Then Dad tossed them these wands and they started fighting Mortimer and Morgan; acting on instinct, Mr Russo said. Then Alex and Millennia knocked their wands out of their hands. We were about to celebrate, then Mortimer and Morgan began reciting another spell. I knew what spell they were about to say: Avada Kedavra, the killing curse and one of the forbiddon curses, aside from the Imperius Curse (Imperio) and the Cruciatus Curse (Crucio). That was when Alex and Millennia fired the spell: a maxia negra ir. It literally means 'black magic going' in Gaelican. From what Justin and I looked up, the spell is used to cause harm to those who practice black magic. What I didn't know was why it made my girlfriend and my sister weak enough to pass out. Dad and Mr Russo aren't saying anything. And I doubt they will until Alex and Millennia woke up.

But the question is: will they wake up? Will my girlfriend and my sister be OK?

*Justin's POV*

I don't really understand what's going on right now. Actually, I doubt any of us do.

What I don't understand is how everything could start going downhill so fast, you can't blink. What I don't understand is how such an amazing birthday celebration turn into such a disaster. What I don't understand is why they had to attack my baby sister and one of my best friends. What I don't understand is what made Mortimer and Morgan think they could do this to us. What I don't understand is how everything could just go so…wrong so fast.

What I don't understand is why this had to happen. I don't know why this moment chose them.

*Max's POV*

Normally, I don't know a lot of things. But this, by far, takes the cake.

All I want to know is how everything that has ever happened to us came down to this moment. All I want to know is why Dad and Christopher have been acting so strangely since they arrived. All I want to know is what made Mortimer and Morgan do what they did to Alex and Millennia. All I want to know is when all of this started between us and the most evil wizards in the world. All I want to know is where a safe place is; a place where we can go and forget about all this.

All I want to know is whether or not my big sister and my best friend will be OK. All I want to know is the reason behind the attack.

*No POV*

Moments ago, they were celebrating a joyous occasion: the 19th year since Alex came into the world. They were having the time of their lives with all of their loved ones there to witness. Now, they were inside the Russo apartment with Alex and Millennia on the couch still unconscious. They have been out cold for 5 hours now. Everyone was steadily growing worried. The guests who didn't know the truth about the Russo and Greyback families were sent home. Only those who knew their secret were allowed to stay. But for these past hours, there has been nothing but silence except whenever someone got up saying 'Gonna get coffee', 'Gonna get some air' or 'Gotta go to the bathroom.' Everyone just either stood or sat by the couch watching their loved ones intently for even the slightest twitch. But so far…nothing.

Suddenly, their hands started twitching and they were groaning sightly. Everyone instantly pirked up in happiness. Those who were not in the room came running in after Jerry called for them. Simultaniously, Alex and Millennia opened their eyes and groaned as they sat up holding their heads. As soon as they were sitting upright, everyone just sighed and relaxed in relief.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Millennia asked as they turned to face their brothers.

"No one really knows. Our dads aren't telling us anything," Mason shrugged.

"They made us wait till you were awake before they told us the truth," Max added.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Alex pleaded.

"Yeah, dad. Alex and Millennia are awake and well now. Tell us what's going on here," Justin demanded.

"OK," Jerry and Christopher sighed as they sat down in front of their offspring.

"You wanna start or shall I?" Jerry asked.

"Alexandra, Millennia, you're no ordinary wizards. You were born with powers and personalities rare among any other kinds of wizards in the world. You're um…you're um…," Christopher trailed off.

"Uh-oh," Mason remarked.

"Whenever dad stutters, it means that it's something bad," Millennia added, causing everyone to look at her, "That's what he was like when we found out that our mother died!"

"What Christopher is trying to say is…Alexandra and Millennia are not your real names," Jerry continued.

"WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed.

"The initials on the end of your new wands are fake. But you are still a Russo and a Greyback respectively. Alex, your real name is Ryder and Miles, your real name is Skyler," Christopher went on.

"Uh-oh. They're Ryder Russo and Skyler Greyback aren't they?" Justin demanded.

"Who?" Alex, Millennia, Max and Harper demanded.

"They're the two most powerful warrior wizards of all time. And…you two," Mason explained.

"SAY WHAT?" Alex and Millennia screeched as they bolted off the couch…which wasn't a good idea since a wave of wooziness overtook them.

"Take it easy, girls. You used too much power in that brief battle with Mortimer and Morgan. Most of your energy was drained," Christopher informed them as Mason and Justin caught them.

"And you guys have to be careful if you do that. Most of the time, it comes from either putting too much power into one spell, clashing spells or using a spell your body just can't handle yet. It'll either make you feel dizzy and weak, knock you out for a few hours like what just happened, put you guys in a coma for days, weeks, even months or…even kill you," Jerry explained.

"WHAT?" Mason, Justin, Max and Harper exclaimed in disbelief.

"Can you NOT make us deaf?" Alex pleaded as she and Millennia held their ears to make their point.

"Sorry," everyone grumbled.

"What exactly is a warrior wizard?" Max asked.

"They're wizards who devote their lives to maintain the peaceful balance of the wizard world and the human world and fight anyone who threatens to bring harm to any world," Millennia explained.

"But they don't find out about their true destiny until the youngest of a duo turns 19," Alex added, causing everyone to look at the true girls strangely.

"We did our research!" Alex and Millennia defended before realizing what they just said, "WE'RE WHAT NOW?"

"I'm gonna take a guess here and say warrior wizards," Harper piped in.

"No! It's impossible! They can't be!" Justin denied.

"Dad, are you sure they attacked the wrong wizards?" Mason asked.

"Gee. Nice to know you have faith in us," Alex remarked sarcastically.

"Only warrior wizards can use the warrior wands," Christopher sighed sadly.

"But they don't even fit the profile for a warrior!" Justin scoffed.

"HEY!" Millennia exclaimed in offence.

"Maybe not for a warrior in the human world. But in the wizard world? They easily fit the qualifications. They don't even need training. Over time, they just randomly gain new abilities. But the types of abilities they will discover depends on the situation they find themselves in," Jerry corrected.

"Nice," Alex and Millennia remarked as they bumped fists.

"Wait. You guys are actually OK with this?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Alex and Millennia lied.

Something inside Mason, Justin and Max told them that their sister/friend/girlfriend were lying so they wouldn't worry about them. But if they confronted them about it, they'd just deny it. So, they just decided to let it slide…for now. At least until where they were unable to deny it.

"A duo of warrior wizards have the same destiny. So what is ours? We deserve to know," Alex stated.

"Alex's right. What's going to happen to all of us? What's going to change?" Millennia demanded.

"That will be revealed to you over time," was Christopher's answer.

"And whether you make it through the quest," Jerry added.

"What quest?" Justin immediately asked them.

"Alexandra and Millennia have to defeat Mortimer and Morgan in a Battle of the Worlds. But to be able to access the opportunity and the battledome, they have to find five gems: the Sky Blue Gem of Honesty, the Blood Red Gem of Bravery, the Sunshine Yellow Gem of Happiness, the Rose Pink Gem of Love and the Amethyst Purple Gem of Purpose. There will be one for each of you. Once you find all five of them, they will conbind together to form the Rainbow Gem of Life. Because according to the Eternal Code of Warrior Wizards, honesty, bravery, happiness, love and purpose are the keys to life," Christopher explained.

"With the Rainbow Gem of Life, you will gain one of two sources of unlimited power for the battle. With that gem, you will be virtually unstoppable. The only thing that can bypass the powers of the gem is you two using spells before your bodies are able to handle them and clashing spells with your enemies – Mortimer and Morgan, in your case. But other than that, the gem will give you protection. Nothing will be able to stop you in your quest to glory. However, some will be more difficult to find than others. You will have to go to great lengths to find them and Mortimer and Morgan will be ready to stop you along the way," Jerry warned.

"Oh great," Max cheered sarcastically.

"What do you mean, 'great lengths'?" Mason questioned.

"One will be handed to them should they accept the quest. For the others, you will have to travel through time to key moments related to a key. But that's if Alex and Millennia – I mean, Ryder and Skyler – decide to follow through with the quest," Christopher answered.

"Wait. We have a choice?" Alex stuttered in shock.

"We get to decide if we go on the quest or not?" Millennia rephrased her friend's earlier statement.

"Well, it'd be wrong to not give you a choice in the matter. It is serious after all," Christopher scoffed.

"But each choice has a different concequence. If you accept, there is a chance you won't survive. However, if you don't, they will just keep coming after you. So what's it gonna be?" Jerry wanted to know from the girls.

"Whoa. Guys! Overload on information and choices here!" Alex exclaimed.

"Can we at least think about this quest?" Millennia pleaded.

"Five minutes," Christopher and Jerry sighed.

Immediately, Alex and Millennia joined hands and ran up the spiral staircase to Alex's old room. Once they were gone, Mason, Justin and Max glanced at one another nervously. What would they decide? How would their decision affect all of them? What was going to happen next? What if they failed? What if they died? How would they be able to go on without them? All of these question will be answered in four and a half minutes when Alex and Millennia finally decide.

"What should we do?" Alex asked her boyfriend's sister/best friend.

"I think we should accept. If we don't, Mortimer and Morgan will never leave us alone. Heck. For all we know, this could be our only chance to make sure they don't mess with us. And…think of how this could affect our family and friends if we don't. I say we do this," Millennia answered.

"What about…?" Alex's voice trailed off.

"We'll do charms to make sure nothing happens," Millennia reassured them.

"What will they decide?" Max questioned his brother and his sister's boyfriend.

"Who knows with them?" Justin sighed.

"Something tells me they'll go through with it," Mason confessed.

"What makes you think so?" Harper desperately wanted to know.

"I mean, this is Alex and Miles we're talking about. They don't like it when people mess with us or them. They'll do anything to make sure no harm will come to any of us. We're basically all they have. So it seems logical for them to do it," Mason explained his reasoning.

"Mason does have a point," Justin remarked.

"But what if they don't come back?" Max blurted, "What if something happens to them and they die? What then?"

"We don't know, Max," Mason mumbled sadly.

"They're coming," Harper announced.

Everyone stood up as Alex and Millennia walked down the stairs holding each other's hands. Their facial expressions were serious. They did just make a life-changing decision, after all.

"Well?" Christopher pressed.

"Millennia and I have discussed this intently and given it serious thought. In the end, we have decided…," Alex started.

* * *

><p><strong>What have they decided? What is Alex talking about? How will this affect everyone? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**I'm sorry this took so long. School was being a bitch and, thankfully, I'm on holidays right now. But sadly, report cards are coming soon. And, already, I know I'm screwed in Maths for sure.**

**Well, like it? Hate it? I managed to write this listening (and singing) to **_**Hungover**_** by Cascada. The song's from her new album, **_**Original Me**_**. You should totally listen to it. It's amazing! Actually, I'm thinking about using it sometime in the story. When, you shall see.**

**Well, I shall leave you so you can review, alert and fave the story. Remember. Last two apply to both the story and me and are optional. The review…not AS optional. It'll make me happy!**

**Adios, mis queridos amigos! (English translation: Goodbye, my dear friends! Language: Spanish.)**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
